Donald Trump
Donald J. Trump, the Republican Pokémon, is the evolved form of Gumshoos and a businessman famous for his hair. And now he's the 45th president of the United States. Who is Donald Trump? He's an orange homunculus of a Pokémon who's famous for being rich, and inherited billions of dollars from his Trainer when he evolved from a simple Gumshoos. And when we say rich, we mean that he's filed for bankruptcy multiple times, but he still has a ton of cash. In times of need, he'll ask his Trainer for a small loan of a million dollars, but he's generally able to survive. He is famous for his rather controversial opinions. Everything he says or does is met with widespread backlash daily, including by other Smash Bros. characters. Many liberals and SJWs feel unwelcome on SmashFAQs because many of the collective views on the board can be likened to Trump and his fanbase, and the few who stick around usually end up trolling the board. Unlike most other Pokémon, Donald Trump has the ability to speak, but only barely. Analysts have suggested that Trump's speech is actually an elaborate form of Pokémon Speak wherein he can only say the syllables of his name (much like when he was a Yungoos/Gumshoos), but his vaguely humanlike vocal cords make it sound like the English language, albeit in the form of incoherent rambling. This incoherent rambling makes its way to Twitter, Trump's favorite social media platform, via transcription by his Trainer. Relevance to Smash Believe it or not, Trump has actually been brought up on the board (and not modded) multiple times. The potential of his being playable has been brought up multiple times, he has been stated to know who the next DLC is, and he's been compared to King K. Rool. Multiple rumors show that Trump will be a playable character in Smash Bros for Nintendo Switch, a footage was leaked from the White House by WikiLeaks. Politics Trump is known by pretty much all of America at this point. See, the 2016 election was looking to be a boring Bush vs. Clinton. While Clinton's having to fight hard to maintain her lead (which is still slipping), the Donald immediately trumped Bush. See, he rose to the top without so much as saying or doing anything. Following that, he made one of his most ambitious promises (at the time): to build a wall at the border between the U.S. and Mexico (funded by Mexico) to keep the illegal immigrants out and keep a door for the legal ones. People swore left and right that this would be the end of him because of how ridiculous his wall is, but it turns out it just made him more popular. From then on, he started a pattern which he used to maintain his lead. *His numbers start to drop. *He makes an outrageous remark. *America is shocked. *Critics swear this is the end of him. *His numbers rise to a new high. *He later proposed a travel ban so that outside of America will not be able to enter the country when he becomes president, arguing that many of them are terrorists and blaming Obama for it. This, understandably, had a lot of appeal to people who were shaken by 9/11 and ISIS attacks but liberals found it to be a very dumb way to address the problem by blaming an entire religion and enabling racism - though the right argues that some of the extreme leftists completely disregard the potential for terrorism. Also, 4chan loves him for multiple reasons. Simply put, they see him as a troll, and Trump serves as 4chan personified. SmashFAQs is also slightly biased in his favor due to the environment being a toned-down version of 4chan (and, as you can see from this very wiki, it's full of similar trolls right down to the xenophobia, re:complaining about anime "bias" and wanting more representation for Western-styled/oriented series). It doesn't help matters that his primary rival, Hillary Clinton, is near-universally considered a terrible person in her own right, whereas Trump at least has his cult following. After a year in office, Trump became one of the most polarizing presidents ever, with a cult following (including said 4channers) loving him and everyone else considering him absolutely horrid, a threat to the country, and the end of all things good about democracy, despite the fact that he was democratically elected in the first place. Here are his stances so that you can decide for yourself without the constant screams of "FAKE NEWS" from one end and "DEMENTED MANBABY" from the other end. No matter what stance you take, we advise making sure it's a decision you come to yourself and not following in the footsteps of the tactics the parties use to manipulate the sheeple. King K. Rool Disguise Theory As suggested by the thread above, there is a theory that Trump is not a human or a Pokémon, but is instead King K. Rool in his newest disguise. Evidence includes: * His unnatural skin color and consistency, suggesting a rubber disguise for a crocodile-man underneath * His super-heavyweight build * His flair for theatrics and bluster * His rabid, overzealous fan base that screams and yells at anyone who dares suggest that their God-Emperor is anything but perfection However, much like the authenticity of his hair, this was debunked when a video was leaked by Robert Mueller showing Trump (as a Gumshoos) evolving into his current, vaguely humanoid form. Jeb Bush Jeb Bush has had many, many issues with his campaign (as you can see on his website, jebbush.com). However, during the most recent Republican debate, Jeb started straight-up attacking Trump, who managed to defeat him rather handily. Bush then took to Twitter to attack Trump. This backfired so spectacularly that by the time Trump was finished with him, any chances he had were completely gone. Now, whenever he so much as opens his mouth, he is completely torn to shreds. Press 1 to join in destroying him. Category:People Category:Characters with Fabulous Hair Category:Too Big Category:Wanted Newcomers Category:Generation VII Category:Normal Types Category:Pokemon Characters Category:Mixed Bags Category:Characters with Significant Hatedoms Category:MANLY MAN Category:Ethnic Stereotypes Category:'MURICANS Category:Generation VIII Category:Heretical Demons Category:Bowser-like characters Category:Westaboos